Trash
by Tiraspy
Summary: Set between Episode 14 and 15. An undercover agent hints at May's childhood. "We've a new mission," he began quietly. "Item recovery. Ward, this is yours; May will back you up." "Do you trust Hand?" she asked. "With my life," he reminded her. "Even though every instinct in your body is screaming trap?"


Trash

by Devan Alexander

Coulson walked around the table looking at his agents. Yes, they were his agents, his team and he was proud of each and every one of them. He leaned back against the table.

"We've a new mission," he began quietly. "Item recovery. Ward, this is yours; May will back you up."

Coulson saw the anger flare briefly in Ward's eyes, but it was gone nearly as fast.

"Fitz, your turn to park the bus in the desert and take us out."

Fitz acknowledged his role with a simple nod of his head.

"What is the item?" Ward questioned.

"A box," Coulson answered. "Ornately decorated. Our instructions are not to open it, only to return it to HQ."

"Not the Sandbox?" Skye asked. "Then it's not dangerous?"

"I wouldn't make that assumption."

"You said desert," May stated, bringing them back on topic.

"The Sonora Desert, and we'll be traveling into the edge of Phoenix," Coulson continued. "We put the bus down about 40 minutes out. Ward, May and I will take the SUV across to the drop point, then Ward and May go in on foot. Shield has an operative on the inside who will place the box in the shack at the edge of H.A.M.M.E.R.'s facility under the workbench by the hay bale…"

"I can't just go in and get it?"

"Not this time Ward. We let the operative put it in place."

"Feels like a trap," Ward stated from his seat on the couch, glancing up at May who rested on the arm. She met his glance but he could read nothing in it, neither could Coulson.

"In, out, back to HQ."

"How big is this box?" Ward persisted.

"One foot square. Hand was uncertain of the weight."

"When?" May stated simply.

"Tomorrow afternoon. Four o'clock." Coulson pulled up the visual map of the area. "Our destination is here," he indicated, blowing up the image of the shack.

"That's a long way from their facility," Ward commented.

"The operative has been in place for a long time. Hand assures me that the operative has successfully done this many times before." He reduced the size of the image of the shack, showing the terrain. "Moving outward, there is an outcropping of rock here. I'll be here with the SUV. We bring the bus here under cover of darkness."

May surveyed the terrain.

"Can I talk to you?" May asked Coulson. "Alone?"

He tipped his head toward his office and the two left the room.

"I need every bit of knowledge you can uncover on that facility," Ward told Skye. "H.A.M.M.E.R. is a competitor for Stark Enterprises."

"On it."

"Fitz, familiarize yourself with the gear that's come out of H.A.M.M.E.R., Simmons, review the bio."

"Ward, I have a new camo I've been working on," Fitz indicated. "May I show you?"

Ward nodded and the team disbursed to begin their preparations.

May stalked into the room and turned around, waiting for the door to close.

"Do you trust Hand?" she asked the moment it had.

"With my life," he reminded her.

"Even though every instinct in your body is screaming trap?" she asked again.

"Don't you?" he asked her in return.

She walked up and activate his board, bringing up a map of Phoenix.

"The bus goes here, we drive most of the day up the edge of town to here. Ward and I go on foot at this point. Fitz and Simmons head out from here, kids escaping authority. Ward gets the box, we rendezvous with Fitz and Simmons then we meet you and the bus here."

"Clever, but no. Fitz needs flight time. Simmons needs to monitor Skye."

Her glare was intense, he could feel it burning through him. He reconsidered what she'd proposed.

"The bus moves to your recommendation. But I replace Fitz and Simmons in the SUV," he conceded.

She let out a slow sigh, her intensity no less than before, but she turned and headed back toward the door.

"Hand is on our side," he reminded her softly.

She strode from the room and headed toward the lab where Fitz could usually be found. He and Simmons were side by side engaged in their research. A hint of a smile appeared on her face.

"Fitz? Change of destination."

He hit the save button on his image board and rose to follow her. Together they headed toward the cockpit and she watched him carefully as he made the changes to the autopilot. Coulson was right about one thing, they all needed to know how to move the bus.

The shack was just ahead. May found a spot in the shadows to watch as Ward continued onward. His senses were heightened; someone was here. He moved cautiously, his eyes actively searching for the location of person he felt… but nothing so far. Ward moved carefully to the edge of the shack and found the workbench under an open walled roof attached to the shack. There was a hay bale to the right of the bench. He moved toward it. Behind the bale he could see the dark brown box, intricately carved, and no one in sight. He glanced back over his shoulder at May, all was quiet there as well. He moved in quickly and snatched the box, tucking it under his left arm he turned into the barrel of a gun.

In the distance May was surrounded by a group of men… three with visible knives. An elbow, a kick, and then one was down, Ward looked back at the man at the other end of the barrel.

"Give me the box and she lives," he stated simply. "And so do you."

Ward dropped low and charged the man with the gun, smashing into him and knocking him off balance.

May dropped, kicked and moved away to pop up and shove an elbow into another man's face. They were good, she was better. A punch to another and a handspring out of the way. The battle raged, May wore a wild smile as she bashed in the nose of one attacker to turn and kick at another from behind. A woman's battle cry sounded to May's left and she dared a glance to see the woman's foot kick the knife from one of the men she'd been fighting. She kept an awareness of the russet haired woman as she focused on the man across from her with the blade. Like her, the woman was attacking her assailants. Soon the two women were back to back with seven men… six men around them. May smiled again as another went down and focused on her situation. Two men had knives… throwing knives… a well placed kick to the knee of the first brought her out of the range of the second, but another managed to get a kick into her ribcage. She grabbed the foot, gave it a hard twist and a toss as she heard the bone snap. Back to the knives…

The grapple for the gun continued with Ward managing to keep a tight hold on the box. The gunman managed to smash his foot down on Ward's as Ward's right elbow found the lower edge of the man's ribcage. The gunman turned, saw his shot and fired…

Coulson used to enjoy the dry heat of the Arizona sun, but now, even though it felt good, it reminded him of things he'd rather not remember. He was tired of remembering, tired of lies. Thinking back, this mission almost felt like a lie…

_ "Coulson?"_

_ "Hand."_

_ "I'm in a bind, can your team pick up a package for me?"_

_ "Package?"_

_ "I've a good operative inside with a package that needs to be brought home. Should be an easy in out for your team…"_

It hadn't been the conversation that set him off. It was Victoria's eyes. He didn't know her well, of her yes, but not well enough to actually believe he had a chance of reading her. There was more to this mission than anyone was saying. What was so important about this one? He was leaning against the SUV trying to enjoy the sun and not over think the mission when heard the shot. He dove for the driver's seat and started the engine of the SUV. Within moments he was on his way toward the combat.

"Fitz, trap. Original location." He shouted into his microphone as he drove wildly over the shifting sandy terrain toward his team.

The sound of the gun momentarily distracted the woman fighting at her side and May saw a man land a hard kick to the woman's ribcage and heard the crack. May whirled, brought an elbow into the throat of the man approaching her from behind and struck another with a kick only moments later… she barely felt the knife blade penetrate her leather. The woman at her side threw a kick into her attacker's throat and May's eyes briefly met those of the woman at her side and widened in the moment of recognition. The battle continued.

Ward grappled the man to the ground and the gun flew out of reach… Ward held his arm to the man's throat, smothering him as he took the moment to review the scene. Left shoulder, hit again and bleeding. The box, bloodstained but safe, two women fighting back to back… one Malaysian the other not… Four attackers were left, one armed with a knife… now three. The Caucasian woman at the moment seemed the better fighter! Not possible he thought as a knife flew out of nowhere, striking the box. Ward saw the assailant. A hard blow to the neck of the man he held and he was after the next challenge.

May saw the strike moving toward her and moved to counter the blow… her arm responded slowly and the strike connected with her chin, she rolled with it, reducing the force of the blow, and her kick moved slowly upward as the assailant danced away. She shook her head forcefully to clear it. Poison. She hated poison. She knew she had to get above it.

It should have been a simple drop and retrieve, the woman let the thought momentarily distract her and a knife blade slid across her chest, opening a thin trail of blood. A reflective kick to the hand sent the knife flying through the air as she dodged the blow of the other attacker. The pain of her cut suddenly went numb. Poison. She took the moment to assess the situation. Three attackers on them, one on the man with the box. A vehicle moving in… who's? May was moving funny… there was blood on her vest. Poison. The man with the box tackled the other man, she stepped into the fray, pushing May back.

"Save yourself. Go!" she ordered.

With enhanced vigor she attacked the closest attacker and took him down.

May staggered back and regained her balance. Her head was thick, her thoughts were slowed, her body struggled with simple command. Dossi told her to go… go where… she sensed motion in her direction, she turned to block but Dossi was there, protecting her…

"Go!" Dossi ordered again.

And she was falling… May could feel her slowly tilting to the right… falling…

A quick glance over her shoulder and she knew May was in trouble… it was now or never for she herself would soon feel May's fate… and the next assailant went down to stay.

Dossi fought, trying to lead the battle from May. Hendricks was her current attacker, he'd been one of her kids when he was small… a cute little boy with dark hair and freckles… he used to call her mom… with a glance of remorse she threw a kick to the side of his head, knocking him down.

After a hard punch to the man's face, Ward looked back to see May collapse… the other woman was fighting… there was only one man left and the SUV was flying toward them. Ward pulled himself from the ground, the box still tightly under his left arm and headed toward the battle… toward May.

Other cars were approaching now, but Coulson had them beat. He'd be in and out before they were within firing range… Then he saw May fall… and not get up… another woman was fighting… keeping the man from May. Ward was running toward them as well. He turned the SUV into a skid to stop it and was out the door. Coulson and Ward reached May simultaneously and Ward shoved the box into Coulson's arms and knelt down to gather May.

"Dossi…" May uttered. "Save… Dossi…"

Coulson looked up at the woman engaged in battle.

"My god it is Dossi…" fell from his mouth as she smashed her foot into her attackers throat and he fell.

"March… with me!" Coulson shouted as he reached for her hand. She took it and they ran for the SUV.

Ward had May inside on the backseat as they arrived and was getting in beside her, Dossi dove toward the passenger seat as Coulson and the box leapt into the driver's seat. Within minutes he was driving them toward open desert.

"You've got to get her to the hospital," March panted. "Poison."

"We've got better," Coulson promised, pulling out a cell phone. "Simmons, May's been poisoned. I've got a nurse in the truck with us. Tell her what you need."

Coulson handed the phone to March.

"Nurse is here. Go."

"I need a sample of her blood… a drop on the phone screen will transmit. I wish you could get a sample of the poison," Simmons told her.

"Possible." March pulled the knife off the box and bluish-green ooze dripped from the tip. "Poison," she told the phone. "It may not be the same one," she warned as she dripped the poison onto the corner of the phone screen. Then she dropped the knife on the floor. "First aide kit?" she asked Ward as she scrambled awkwardly over the seat.

"Under the seat," Ward responded as he watched her moving without the grace she'd had earlier and noticed the stripe of blood on her chest. "Simmons, they're both poisoned."

March grabbed the first aide kit, then looked at the blood trickling down May's arm and abandoned it. She wouldn't need to draw blood for this one; she touched the upper corner of the screen of the phone to May's injury. May was thrashing back and forth. Dossi abandoned the phone to Ward and put her hand against May's left shoulder. May's eyelids fluttered open.

"Mama… I… don't… think I… feel good," May uttered in a little voice.

"I know," March said gently. "We're getting you to someone who can help…"

Ward meanwhile had taken the phone and cleaned the screen. "One more sample," he told Simmons. Then he found an open wound on Dossi and touched the phone to it.

"Stay with me…" May said quietly to March.

"As long as they will let me," she promised.

"March, are you the operative?" Coulson asked over the seat as he drove frantically toward the place where the bus would meet them.

"Twenty one years inside," she said her voice was starting to thicken. "Didn't know they were on to me. I swear…"

May's eyes were closed again and March didn't look much better Ward decided as he watched them.

"Mama?" he asked bewildered.

"Those two took care of each other in the old days," Coulson answered. "They called each other some version of that all the time. How's May?"

"Unconscious again," Ward decided.

"Here comes the bus," Coulson commented. "They'll be safe soon."

"Neurotoxin," March uttered slowly, syllable by syllable. "Watch her breathing… she could stop soon… me too…"

Ward also kept a hand against May, making certain that she was breathing. The bus was down… the ramp was down… Coulson flew up the ramp and hit the breaks. The ramp went up and the bus was on it's way to HQ. Ward lifted May onto the stretcher pushed it off toward Simmons. March struggled from the SUV.

"Stubborn as ever," Coulson smiled at her. "Not this time."

"Watch the rib…" March said thickly as Coulson reached to help her lift herself onto the stretcher.

"The same rib, again?"

She offered him a slight chuckle and a smile with a grimace. "Yeah…"

He helped her gently lay on the stretcher then rolled her down to where Simmons was fussing over something on the workbench.

"Just about done…" Simmons promised as Coulson came into the room.

"Make her test it on me Phil…" March struggled. "If she's wrong she'll have a second chance to save Minda."

"She's not wrong," Coulson promised.

"Don't underestimate H.A.M.M.E.R.…" March warned.

"Hand wants you, now," Skye walked in and handed a phone to Coulson.

"Simmons, how is May?" he asked, taking the phone but not answering it.

Simmons looked at the readouts from May's bed. "Stable."

"Test your antidote on March. Wait an hour if possible, then give it to May." He put the phone to his ear and stepped from the room. "Coulson."

"We were tricked," Hand told him. "How is your team?"

"Battered. May's been poisoned… so has March. Was March your operative? She told me she was."

"Yes."

"You should have told me."

He listened to Hand speak and found himself getting angry… somehow he kept it in check.

"Open the box carefully," Hand told him. "Put your gadgets guy on it and make sure it's not trapped or harboring a latent explosive. I need to know what is inside… I need to know how long they've known."

"I'll get Fitz on it."

"How's May?"

"Simmons has an antidote."

"Don't come to HQ," Hand warned.

"What do I do with March?"

"Give me two weeks to calm down. We worked too long and too hard to have her blow her cover like that…"

Coulson was quiet for a moment, then he said "Victoria…"

"I know," came the sigh from the other end of the phone. "I should be happy she's alive. Be careful Coulson. Don't under estimate H.A.M.M.E.R."

"March said the same."

"Get back to me on what's in that box… I need to know how May is doing… I want an analysis on that poison… and unless the box holds what it should be holding I don't want to see you for two weeks. Out."

"What should…" Coulson stopped, the call had been terminated. "… the box be holding…" He stood out in the hallway looking at his still open phone. More secrets. He sighed and snapped it closed.

"Fitz," he said aloud.

"Here," came the voice from the lab across the hall.

Coulson walked into the lab. Fitz was sitting at the holo-table, reviewing the box.

"Agent Hand wants to know what's inside," Coulson commented, keeping the frustration from his voice. "Carefully. I've been told by two people not to under estimate H.A.M.M.E.R. Corporation."

"Understood. I'll proceed with caution. I do know it's metallic though. I'll keep you posted."

"Good man."

Coulson walked from Fitz' lab and back to Simmons'. Ward was still sitting by May, his injuries untended. Simmons was standing by March and Skye sat on the other side of the room from the group. Coulson walked over to Skye and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, worried.

"It's burning," March was telling her with obvious pain in her voice. "Not right… Review parameters before giving this to May."

"Her stats are dropping, I may not have a choice," Simmons replied.

"What's the problem?" Coulson managed to ask calmly.

"I'm reevaluating the poison based on a real sample, not an image," Simmons told him. "Something didn't transmit." Simmons looked at May's stats again and moved to put an oxygen tube against her nose and over her ears. Then she started an IV drip."

Coulson patted Skye's shoulder, then walked over to May. He put his hand on hers and found it was cold, clammy. He looked at March.

"Who's side are you on?" he asked her.

"May's," Her eyes were closed against the pain as she struggled to answered simply. "Get me off this table, I'm a nurse, I can help."

"Sorry Dossi, not in your current condition," Coulson offered, his voice soft. "I do remember how close you and May were."

"I'd give my life before letting anyone harm her," March opened her eyes to look at him. All he saw was pain, yet it didn't show in her voice. "You know that."

He smiled at her. "I do. Tell me again, did you know you were compromised?"

"Not until those men showed up to attack your team. No. I had no idea."

"Why were you still there?" Coulson questioned.

"Always watch… to be sure the package gets in the right hands," she panted, the pain was showing now in her breathing.

"What should be in that box?" he asked her. He had to know.

"Metal… alien metal… living metal…"

"Living metal?"

"Yes… for building human-metal interfaces…" May started violently thrashing about. Ward caught her hands before she could pull the IV and the oxygen loose, but she struggled against him in her unconscious state. "I can calm her… help me put my hand on her left shoulder blade…"

Coulson moved March's bed closer to May's as Ward pulled May toward him so she rested on her side. Coulson helped March turn to her side and together they placed March's hand on May's shoulder blade. There was a specific touch that March sought and once she'd found it, May settled immediately. Coulson watched, wondering what it was in that touch that calmed May and remembering that he'd seen it before, a long time ago.

_They'd been so young. He and May were new agents and put under the guidance of March. They were out on what had to be May's first mission; his third at best and a bomb had detonated just after they'd passed over it, throwing them clear of the open jeep which had exploded. They weren't hurt, they'd been shaken. March had put one hand on each of them; her left hand to May, her right to Coulson. May had calmed instantly, he'd taken a bit longer but seeing May calm helped him. They'd been able to move out, commission another jeep and continue on with their mission._

It was something between them, he didn't know what… a bond… a relationship… Coulson looked at them and frowned. No, relationship wasn't quite right, he knew March's tastes… but there was definitely something between them, there always had been. Simmons' motion from the table pulled his attention from his thoughts.

"Got it," Simmons told them, bringing a hypodermic to May.

"Test it on…" he started to say.

"Sir, this will neutralize the poison in May's bloodstream. It was designed on what was there," Simmons offered. "The first was from the poison sample you'd had sent. Obviously a different poison."

She applied it to May's thigh and stood beside her, watching the readings. Once satisfied with what she saw, she then went to get another for March. But Simmons handled March differently than she had May, paying far more attention to her breathing even though it was May who was had the additional oxygen being forced in through her nose.

"Sir… if you would?" Simmons said as she moved Coulson away.

The box was wooden… it was a hard wood, possibly teak but Fitz wasn't certain. For what must have been the one hundredth time, he turned it over in his hands. He couldn't see a way in… or could he. This panel… he pushed at it gently and it slowly slid to one side. Chinese puzzle box, he smiled. Yes, these he enjoyed. He turned the box over slowly, looking for the next piece that might slide. The first one he thought it might have been wasn't… no, it was on the other side of his initial thoughts. Good, it was not an easy box and he smiled as he sought the next move.

March lay quietly on the table watching May sleep and her memory took her back to the day, years before, when she heard a gasp from the dumpster when she'd thrown her garbage away.

_She climbed up the side and looked at the identical black garbage bags as they lay in the dumpster… and one of them moved ever so slightly._

_ "I know you are there," she said quietly as she climbed into the dumpster. "Please don't be frightened. I want to help you."_

_ She moved to the bag and tore it open to find a small oriental girl with terrified eyes, long dark hair, a dirty blue dress and multiple bruises in various stages of healing holding tightly to a battered blue toy rabbit._

_ "You are not garbage," Dossi sighed, entranced by the helpless young victim before her. "You are beautiful," she promised and those terrified eyes held a hint of hope. "What is your name child," she asked as she carefully picked her up out of the bag._

_ "M…M…Minda…" she'd answered. "Minda May…"_

_ "Minda,hold on here and I will get out and lift you over."_

_ The child held tightly to the edge, as directed, then she realized, "I lost my shoe!"_

_ Dossi stopped her climb and moved back to the garbage bag where she'd found the beautiful child._

_ "While I look for your shoe, will you tell me, how did you end up in here?"_

_ "Mama is going to have a boy baby. Papa says only boy babies will make Mama happy so he had to throw me away…" she stammered. Dossi wasn't certain, but it looked as though the little one was about to cry._

_ "You are very brave," Dossi promised as she pulled the child's shoe from the bag and tucked it on her bare foot. Big dark chocolate brown eyes looked back at her._

_ "I don't know what's next," the little one offered._

_ "It obviously wouldn't help to take you back home." Dossi told her as she climbed from the dumpster._

_ "Papa said I should never go home." This time those eyes held fear._

_ She lifted the child from the dumpster and moved to hold her, but the girl obviously wanted to be put down, so she stood her on the ground beside her._

_ "Are you hungry?" Dossi asked._

_ "Yes…" the child's voice stayed small, terrified._

_ "My name is Dossi March. I live in this building right here. We can go inside get you cleaned up and I can make you something to eat."_

_ "Okay."_

_ "So tell my, my brave young friend, how old are you?"_

_ "Four…"_

_ Dossi reached for the little girl's hand and she took it timidly, then Dossi started walking toward her door. Minda followed quietly._

_ "I think I'm too dirty to go into your house."_

_ "No, I think you are just right." But the way the child looked up at her Dossi knew that she'd been beaten just for being dirty. She had to help this child. Dossi opened the door and the child stopped cold. "What is it?"_

_ "The floor is white."_

_ "Yes, that is the problem with this apartment. But it's okay, you can come in."_

_ Minda carefully took her shoes off at the door, so Dossi did too._

_ "We can go into the bathroom and clean you up…"_

_ "I can do it."_

_ "Then let me get you a cloth," Dossi took her to the bathroom and found her a washcloth, towel and some soap. Then she went into the kitchen and started some chicken and some noodles. Soon the child returned, completely naked, still holding the rabbit._

_ "Oh! My!"_

_ "My clothes were dirty…"_

_ "Come with me please," Dossi took her into the bedroom and found a teeshirt to put over the child. "There, now you'll be warmer."_

_ "Thank you."_

_ Dossi stopped in the bathroom and took the child's clothes and tossed them in the washing machine. Then they went to the kitchen and shared a meal, the little one barely ate at first, but Dossi was able to coax a little more into her._

_ "I think you should stay here with me until we can decide what to do next, would that be okay?"_

_ Minda only nodded._

_ "We can make you a bed here on the couch, with some blankets… and you can sit here beside me and we could watch a movie tonight."_

_ Dossi let the girl choose the movie while she found a couple of blankets and an extra pillow. They sat together on the couch, the girl had put the pillow between them,, and watched one of the many animated movies that Dossi had in her collection. During the movie the little girl snuggled around her rabbit and went to sleep. Dossi covered her. Keeping her wasn't an option, giving her up wasn't an option. Dossi looked again at the bruises that were visible, some healing, some new. The poor thing had already had a hard life. Now was not the time for more rejection. Dossi knew she was keeping this child, no matter the cost._

_ The next day Dossi had asked if she wanted to stay with her. Minda thought it would be nice to stay. Victoria Hand, her new employer, was furious with her when she'd found out what Dossi had done… and that she intended to raise the child… but eventually she understood. She'd given them until the child turned 18, and not a day longer… _

Dossi blinked and found her Minda as an adult with another worried face looking over both of them.

"She'll be okay… she's a fighter," Dossi offered.

"She called you mama."

Dossi smiled at him and realized that the pain was finally fading. "May and I have been friends for a very long time. One day she was fussing over me and I called her Mother in jest."

"_Mothers only make you hurt!" Minda cried out in horror. "I will never hurt you Dossi! You take care of me! I… love you…"_

_ "Minda, it's okay… I know you won't hurt me. I was teasing you," Dossi explained carefully. "When I was growing up my mother loved me and she tried too hard to take care of me. My mother was like me. I would never hurt you, you know that…"_

_ Minda nodded confidently._

_ "My mother would never hurt me."_

_ "The kids at school ask me about my mother, but I tell them I live with you… that you are my best friend."_

_ "And you are my best friend too…"_

Dossi shook the flashback from her memory.

"Is something wrong?" Ward asked, concerned.

"It's either the poison or the antidote making very vivid memories come back," Dossi explained. "It makes it hard to think. Where was I?"

"You called May Mother in jest.."

"Right. Thank you. After that it became our way of letting each other know how badly we were damaged. Mother meant 'stop fussing over me I'll live;' Mom meant 'I'm hurt badly enough to need some help;" but Mama meant 'I'm seriously injured, please help me.' It was a good code that worked well for us."

"That's how you knew she was poisoned?" he asked.

"I knew that when my own wound went numb."

"Why are you awake and she isn't?"

"I can't be sure," Dossi admitted. "My guess is that the blade was filled with poison when it hit her, but only had some left when it hit me."

"You think you were hit by the same man?"

"There were so many hands, faces… feet… knives… I just had to win to help protect my friend."

"You called her Minda."

"You'd probably better not." He smiled at that and she found she liked his smile. "It's a diminutive of her name that she used to use. If you haven't heard it, she's outgrown it."

"What is Dossi a diminutive of?"

"Doris," she admitted. "Doris March. Now, you should have that wound on your shoulder looked at. Help me sit and I'll help you get it cleaned up."

"What about her?"

"She's okay now. The pain should be gone."

"This wound is only a graze. Let me shower and put something on it." He told her and she wondered if he weren't embarrassed. "If you are sure she'll be okay, that is."

"May will be fine. Good people are watching over her."

Ward smiled and left the room.

Twenty-seven bloody moves and the damn box wasn't open yet. Fitz was getting frustrated. He scanned the box at every move, no indication of a bomb… poison… anything… There! Another move. He shifted the panel gently and this time he heard a click. He paused, waiting. It was a click, not a tick. There was no rush of toxic fumes… he scanned the box again. Still no indication of anything dangerous. And the bloody box still didn't open.

Dossi carefully started to push herself to a seated position and a gentle hand helped her.

"You should be resting," Coulson offered.

"It's easier to breath this way," she replied.

"Doris March what am I going to do with you?" he asked with a smile.

"Take me back to HQ so Victoria can have a piece of me. I know I've disappointed her yet again."

"Hand will get over it. She'll be happy to have you back. But, Simmons just gave me some bad news about you."

"You don't have to tell me Phil, I already know. It's why I wanted out. Hand wanted me there for two more weeks and I would have been okay for that, but I didn't want to die there. Then, when I saw it was May, well you know the choice I made. And it would have been harder to get them out if they'd been captured. I am grateful for the opportunity to see you again. I knew you'd go far."

"Don't embarrass me," he told her with a grin. "Hand wants me to keep you for two weeks."

Dossi sat quietly, watching him and he found himself actually looking at her. Her hair was still a rich auburn, the color every woman wanted but couldn't make the dye create, and there was some wisps of white in it; her eyes as blue as the beach on Maui where they'd spent that perfect summer afternoon. There were a couple of wrinkles he hadn't remembered, but other than that she looked like she did years ago. Her time undercover hadn't aged her much at all.

"Do you think you can stand me for that long?" she finally asked.

"Absolutely," he found himself promising her. Then again, she'd had to deal with him back when he was an upstart agent, and she had only had patience for him…

"Phil, please don't tell May what you know about me. I need to do that. It has to come from me."

He nodded slowly. "Just don't wait too long."

"She's my best friend… more than that. I know we've been apart a long time and I can see that she's changed… but I will tell her. I'd just like to give her a day or three to heal, okay? No more than that, I promise."

"Okay." He conceded. "I have to go alter course and check on my team. If you are okay here."

"I'm okay anywhere," she promised him.

He started out the door, then stopped to say something to the girl who sat there working away on a computer. Then he was gone. This young girl must be her guard then. Given the circumstance, it made sense that she had a guard. She sat quietly and watched the young healer came back to fuss over May.

"I'm Dossi… Doris March," she told her quietly.

"Simmons, Jemma."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for the antidote."

"Sorry it wasn't right the first time."

"You did the best you could with what you had. I know that," Dossi reminded her.

"You should be resting. Do you need anything? I can help you lay down…"

"It's easier to breathe this way," Dossi told her. "Do you think you could find me a book please."

"A book…?" Simmons asked.

"A book. I feel better when I'm sitting and a book will give me something to do."

"You should be exhausted… and sleeping," Simmons protested.

"I'm not."

Simmons looked at her curiously. According to her appearance, she'd fought a hard battle… faced a poison… the wrong antidote and now the right one. She should be sound asleep, like May was.

"I guess I can find you a book. What would you like to read?"

"I'm not picky. Whatever you find."

Simmons finished what she was doing and moved to another room. May, Dossi decided, looked much more comfortable without the IV or the oxygen tube. She'd grown up to be a beautiful woman.

"Here, I brought you this," Simmons said from behind.

Dossi took the offered book. "Theatrical Acting?"

"I'm… not good at improve… so I was trying to learn. I hope you find it interesting."

"I'll let you know."

Simmons moved away and Dossi opened the book. It was too hard to hold, so she tried settling it in her lap. Then it was too far away to be able to read comfortably.

"Try this," the woman from across the room had come up with a rolling table. Dossi hadn't noticed her move nor had she heard the wheels of the table. Dossi couldn't help but wonder how long she'd been compromised without knowing it.

"Thank you."

"I'm Skye."

"Dossi."

"I know. You, May and Coulson used to be a team."

"We did," she smiled wistfully. "And we intermixed with three or four others. They were good times."

"Tell me?"

"Not today, please. But tomorrow would be okay."

"All right."

She settled into her book and started to read. Skye returned to her place and went back to her research.

It took Fitz three more moves to get into the box, for the lid to lift gently off. Inside he found… another box. Disappointed, he tipped the box so that the inner box would slowly slide out of the other. This box was different. It was made of Plexiglas, completely see through and packed in such a way that he knew that the content of that box couldn't be broken. Inside of that was a glass container with a wired on glass lid. It was filled with silver liquid that moved like mercury… almost… because at times it would be solid… completely solid. He pulled the jar from the plastic box and watched it. As he watched the metal would solidify and it would melt and the process would repeat. Swirls of dark matter would run through the metal as it would solidify and melt, and soon he realized, there was more of this material.

Fitz dimmed the lights and the metal spent more time in its solid stage than it had before. He carefully opened the lid and took a little of the metal on the end of a glass rod. He touched the glass rod to a glass slide and trapped it inside of another, carefully putting the glass rod down on a glass dish. He magnified the image, watching as the images grew darker, then solidified. He started making notes on his observations.

Coulson stepped through the door and Skye instantly put a finger to her lips. He settled down beside her.

"She fell asleep about ten minutes ago," Skye told him softly. "I'd been thinking about going to help her lie down."

"Let me.

Coulson moved to Dossi's side. "Dossi, it's okay to sleep," he told her softly. "Everyone is safe now." And he gently lay her down on the bed. "Mission complete." He pulled a blanket over her and went back to sit by Skye.

"You should be resting too," he reminded her.

She nodded. "Can I go rest in my own cube?"

"Go ahead."

She rose and left the room. He sat in the quiet of the room for a few moments and watched the women rest. Then he rose and went to see what Fitz had found.

"It's metal," Fitz told him. "Like no other I've seen," he admitted. "I swear it's alive."

"Dossi said it was… it was an interface of sorts. Let's see what Hand wants to do with it."

Coulson pulled out his phone and put a call in.

"Hand."

"Coulson."

"And, what have you found?"

"Living metal."

"So, she got it," Hand said quietly. "Good."

"Are you sure they didn't just let her take it?" he asked.

"They lost a lot of men to just 'let' her take it." Hand reminded him. "Seal it back in it's box and bring it to HQ."

"In two weeks?" he asked.

"Now."

"I wasn't to bring Dossi to you for two weeks."

"I said that, didn't I?"

"You did." He reminded her.

"Make certain every molecule of that metal gets put back in that box. We've heard tell of what it can do."

"We will," Coulson promised.

"End of the week. Here. Understood?"

"Understood. Wait, is this for May?"

"I think for both of them," she replied simply.

"Thank you," he told her as her phone clicked off, and he wondered, Hand really did have a heart. For a long time he hadn't been certain. "Fitz, pack it away."

"I'd like to look at it just a bit longer, if I could."

"Go ahead, but you heard the lady, make certain every molecule gets back in that box."

"Aye. I will."

The sound of his phone woke Coulson from a pleasant dream that he wasn't ready to relinquish. He sighed and reached for the noisy thing.

"Coulson."

"She's gone sir," Simmons reported. "I've looked everywhere I could think of."

"I'll be right there."

Coulson pulled himself from his bed and got dressed. He knew now that he should have put Ward on her. Obviously she was on the bus, but where… or was she? He shouldn't have trusted her. What was she up to? Simmons said she'd looked everywhere she could think of… but he knew of other places she could hide. He strode quickly to Simmons' lab, took in the scene and froze.

"I came in to check on them and she was gone," Simmons reported. Coulson looked at May's empty bed dumbfounded as Simmons continued. "I've checked her bunk, the cockpit, anywhere I could think of where she tends to be. I can't find her." He'd been certain she was talking about March. Now that she wasn't…

"I'm sure she's okay," he soothed. "Have you tried the dock…"

Dossi woke to the commotion that May was gone. Simmons and Coulson were discussing where to find her.

"Let her be," she suggested. "Wild creatures like May don't like to have others see them when they are injured."

"But what if?"

"You've done what she's needed. Now she needs a little time. I could use a shower and a little time myself."

"Simmons can show you where to shower," he told her. "And a place to rest. You're restricted to the common rooms. Simmons can show you those as well."

"Understood."

"I'll go look for May," Coulson told Simmons as he moved to leave.

She nodded and watched as Dossi expertly pulled herself to a seated position.

"I can give you something for the pain," Simmons offered.

"The pain reminds me to be careful," Dossi smiled. "It isn't bad. If you ask him, Coulson can tell you how many times I've broken this rib. I just can't seem to learn to defend this spot."

"Can you get down on your own?"

"Yes, I can. And would you also show me where I might find Skye. I promised to tell her about the past."

"You probably shouldn't do that. Coulson and May don't talk about the past." Simmons warned.

"Then I'll be careful what I say. Now, about that shower…"

Coulson scoured the plane. He'd been so certain that Simmons had been talking about March, not May. Something was bothering him about her… something he should know. But now he needed to focus on May, where would she be?

May's attention was pulled from her Tai Chi by the sound of someone approaching. She wasn't ready for people yet and stepped back into the shadows. An obviously worried Coulson stepped onto the dock and looked around. She considered speaking, then didn't. Instead she tailed him as he stalked through the bus checking the cockpit, checking storage rooms, pausing at Ward's room but quickly moving past… that brought just a hint of a smile to her lips. He couldn't find her. He'd even checked the wheel well of the bus… which brought an honest grin. After he counted all the parachutes, he headed back toward the common rooms and she returned to the dock to continue her Tai Chi.

Fitz headed down to the lab in search of Simmons, but instead found a small hole in the metal on the side of the holotable.

"What the hell?" he asked the room in general. "No."

Fitz, not certain how to clean his slide, actually had dropped the slide into the glass jar when he'd finished with his observations. Then he resealed the box… all 31 moves… could he have missed something? Fitz looked at the small hole on the table again and realized that it went all the way through the table to the bigger hole on the floor. He quickly darkened the room, but small lights and dial glowed from everywhere. He examined the floor as best he could with the limited light. The hole didn't penetrate the floor… yet.

Then he found a shattered glass rod on the floor beside the hole. He grabbed his tablet and searched for anything a level five could know about the living metal… and how to capture it.

Coulson finally gave up and went back to the common room where March was sitting on the couch with a book.

"Theatrical Acting?" he asked with a grin.

"I was thinking it was time to take up a new career," she teased.

"Good place for you I think."

He found himself settling in next to her… and they talked. Mostly he learned about her, then he found that she was coaxing information out of him… nothing dangerous… just about who he was now.

"Do you think I'm different?" he asked carefully after they'd talked for a couple of hours.

"More mature, definitely," she responded with a wicked grin. "Why?"

"It's been a long time. Things have changed."

"I don't really see it," she promised him.

"Do I… remember everything correctly?" he skittered.

"In as much as I do. Phil, some memories are supposed to abandon us as we get older. It's okay to forget a few things."

She saw a change come over him at that moment.

"Yes, I suppose it is, isn't it?"

"What are you worried about Phil? You have years to be an agent. You aren't old, any more than I am."

"It isn't that March… it's… well, other things."

"Nothing you should worry about," she told him firmly. "Now, you should go do your job and I should walk a bit before my body freezes in this position. Yesterday was a bit tough."

"Hand?"

"Hold out an arm instead and let me pull myself to you."

He did and soon she was off the couch. "Unless, of course, you'd like to go for a walk," she offered.

"Would you like the full tour?" he asked instead.

"Absolutely, yes."

He offered her an arm and the two headed out for their walk. And so he led her to the cockpit where they found Ward on stick.

"This is traditionally where you would find May," he told her.

"Alone, no doubt?"

"Have you heard about the Calvary?" Coulson asked carefully.

"Just the one that rides over the hill to save the day in all those westerns you used to watch," March replied. "But I gather that isn't what you are talking about."

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Agent Coulson?" Fitz call came over the speaker.

"Coulson here."

"Sir, I've a… situation here in the lab that I need to discuss with you."

"I'm on my way." Coulson turned to Ward. "Would you tell March everything you know?"

Ward nodded and flipped the controls to autopilot. He rose quickly and helped Dossi settle into the copilots seat. Coulson headed back out the door.

"May should probably tell you this herself," Ward began.

"And she might, if we get to spend some time together. Do you know where she is?"

"She's not in Simmons' lab?"

"She disappeared on them this morning," Dossi smiled. 'Perhaps, rather than tell me about the Calvary you should instead tell me about May. Is she happy? Does she have someone who loves her…"

A tint of red crept up along Ward's ears. "She has all of us, we're a family now…"

Coulson walked into Fitz lab.

"It sounded important. What is it?"

"Sir, I need more information on the living metal… and how to capture it…" Fitz admitted.

"Are you sure some has escaped?"

Fitz pointed to the hole on the table and the hole in the floor. "Yes sir, I am."

"If this comes anywhere near Lola…" Coulson warned.

"I'll capture it, I promise. But does your clearance level have anything on the best way to capture it? There is nothing on mine."

While Coulson used his clearance level to see what he could find, Fitz took a look at the spectral analysis to see what was missing… what compounds was the living metal absorbing…

"There is no copper in this section of the floor," Fitz commented as he worked. So, if the little beastie likes copper perhaps I can lure it over here with a penny…"

"There's hardly any copper in a penny anymore," Coulson warned him. "You'll probably have to find something else."

"I have copper wire," Fitz told him, moving to his workbench.

"I'm not finding anything on living metal," Coulson warned. "Is there anything else that it could be called? I really don't want to call Agent Hand on this one."

"What about your friend, the other Agent we recovered?"

"I can ask March, yes. Let me go get her."

Coulson left the room and Fitz lay a piece of copper wire in the hole on the floor. Using a lens attached to his tablet, Fitz scanned the area around the hole. He could see the living metal as it munched away at the floor, and he switched his tablet to spectrometer to investigate further.

May was in her usual corner of the dock stretching on one of the mats when Coulson hurried through. He was grateful to see her there as it indicated she was feeling better, but now wasn't the time to talk. He ran up the circular staircase and hurried through the bus back to the cockpit. It was quiet when he entered, which surprised him.

"March, I have some questions I'd like to ask you… if you will come with me."

March carefully pulled herself from the copilot's seat, then turned to Ward.

"Thank you."

"But I didn't answer many of your questions."

She smiled at him. "You gave me enough."

"Then, you're welcome."

Coulson was holding the door to let March exit first. Once she had he followed her until the room opened up and they could walk side-by-side.

"Is there an issue Phil?"

"What do you know about the living metal?" he asked in return.

"Little…"

"How did you get it?"

"My clearance gave me access to the lab. While it was still in the containment area I poured a little into a glass bottle and sealed it. Then I packed it safely into the container Agent Ward retrieved." She looked at his face and frowned a little. "It's out, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"I know they've had a couple of containment breaches. They ended up losing an expensive table and part of the lab floor before they got it under control, but I don't know how. It wasn't why I was there… but I thought HQ should know about it. I don't know how they even knew it was gone."

"Maybe that isn't what gave you away."

"Maybe. I don't know."

Simmons returned from a late lunch to find Fitz sitting on the floor with a variety of things around him and a hole in the floor.

"Fitz?" she asked walking in.

"Some of it got out," he told her simply.

"It?" she asked. "I spent yesterday doing nothing more than analyzing an antidote to the poison that May and March got into. What are you talking about?"

"Living metal. It's really quite fascinating. It seems to like the floor… a lot."

Simmons joined him on the floor and he showed her the enlarged images of the living metal. That's where they were when Coulson and March arrived. Fitz looked up quickly.

"Do you know?" he asked her.

"No. I don't. But it certainly seems to enjoy the taste of the floor, doesn't it?"

"The floor is made out of Alclad," May commented from the doorway.

He looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "Do you have another piece… something you could part with?"

"Sure," she replied. "But why would it leave the meal it has to go to a different one?"

Fitz and Simmons looked at each other simultaneously and said "Icing!"

May looked stoically at their enthusiasm and shook her head. "I'll find you something."

March stood by Coulson with a wisp of a smile on her face. Coulson glanced down at her.

"She's changed from the girl you knew," he commented quietly.

"I can see that."

"What did Ward tell you?"

"Not much. He seemed uncomfortable so I didn't pry," she responded quietly. "Basically he said that this team is a family. I'm anxious for her to be ready to talk to me," she admitted quietly. "But I guess I'll have to wait."

He indicated the door with his head and they started walking toward it. He knew that the situation was in the best possible hands. They headed up the staircase and across to the lounge.

"If you'd like to go up to my office, I can tell you what I know about May," he offered.

"I'd love to see your office… that is, if you still have your collection…"

"I do."

"Then we can talk about your collection. May will tell me what she needs me to know when she is ready. I can wait. Being back to back with her again was a joy, and if that's all I get, well… I'm okay with it."

"You are a unique individual, Doris March."

Then he took her to the other staircase and indicated that she should go up. Soon they were settled in his office talking about Coulson's collection.

Fitz and Simmons sat on the floor trying each of the metals in Alclad… aluminum… copper… manganese and even magnesium, but nothing was interesting the metal more than the floor. They tried other metals, iron, brass, bronze, aluminum-copper alloys… They tried bullet casings, condenser tubing, screws, nuts, bolts…

"Fitz… look… there's an interest in that bolt…"

"Which one is that one?" he asked, knowing she had a list. She always had a list.

"Anodized aluminum…"

"So, if we anodize the Alclad…" Fitz started.

Together they said "Icing!"

May had risen at her normal time and gone down to the dock to do her Tai Chi. March had been asleep or she would have invited her to join her. By the time she was finished, Skye was sitting by March listening intently. May offered March a small smile as she walked through the room.

Ward's patience was fading. March had been chatting to Skye since seven this morning. If he didn't get to her soon his plan was in jeopardy. Finally Skye got up and went to the restroom. Ward quickly crossed to March.

"I'll be putting us down for supplies shortly. Is there anything you'd like or need? Is there something you'd like to make for May? A special meal that the two of you used to share… something you could teach me for when times are rough to help cheer her up perhaps?"

March watched him curiously. "The other day was a pretty hard day," she agreed.

"And it was hardest on her. I just thought…"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to make our soup," March said thoughtfully. There was something about him that made her suspicious, but she couldn't figure out what it could be. "If Coulson is okay with me cooking for the group. I can't seem to make small batches of that one."

"I don't see why he'd be opposed."

"I don't know that he trusts me. I've been a part of H.A.M.M.E.R. for a long time."

"So, ask him," Ward told her with a smile.

"Ask him what?" Coulson asked as he entered the room.

"I was considering making you all a meal as a thank you for my rescue, but I wasn't certain that you had the trust to allow me to do so."

"I could watch her sir," Ward piped up. "Maybe learn something," he added as an afterthought. Coulson sighed. It was true that Ward wasn't one of the better cooks… that would be Simmons or Skye… "I should help," Ward continued. "It is my night to cook after all."

"So long as you work together then," he told them as he continued on through the room. Ward handed March his tablet and she started on her list.

Skye wander back toward them.

"Hi," she greeted. "You here for the story?" she asked Ward. "You've already missed the best part."

"No. I'm putting us down for supplies. You need anything?"

"We just…" her eyes narrowed as she figured out what he was up to. "Yeah, I do. I am craving Haw Flakes in the worst way. Do you think you could find some?"

"That might be difficult," he admitted. "But I'll add it to the list. Unless you want to come along."

"Normally I'd jump at the chance, you know that," Skye reminded him. "But today I want to monopolize some more of Agent March's time… learn some things… you know?"

He simply nodded, took back the offered tablet and made a notation on it. He quickly reviewed this list and nodded at March. She smiled back at him. Then he headed off toward the cockpit.

"Would you like to walk a bit as we chat?" March asked.

"I'd love it. So, there was an explosion…"

March pulled herself from the couch, Skye offered her a supportive arm and they started walking around the large room as March continued her tale.

Ward was surprised to find May on the stick.

"What do you want?" she greeted harshly.

"I have a list of supplies I need to get. I was going to see where I could put us down…"

"We supplied two days ago."

"Things were missed," he offered, wondering why she sounded so angry.

She glared at him, then turned back to her instrumentation. "Don't let it happen again. Down in an hour."

She didn't have to tell him to get out, he sighed, recognizing the mood. Ward glared at the back of her head before he turned and left the cockpit. His long strides took him quickly through the plane and down to the dock where he bound his hands and beat on the punching bag for awhile.

March paused from her story and looked at Skye curiously.

"Ward," Skye answered.

March nodded.

"May must have been in the cockpit," she added.

March cocked her head curiously.

"They have days like this occasionally," she commented softly.

March simply nodded.

"Hopefully he won't be sulking after his shopping trip."

"We have plans," March offered.

"About that. You know that he's using you to win a bet, don't you?"

"No, tell me."

"Come with me." Skye led March into her bunk and pulled the door shut. "Sorry, you'll have to sit on the bed, but… since we came aboard this plane Coulson has insisted that we each take a turn every week cooking one meal for the team and eating it together. May sits with us, but she doesn't eat. There is no pattern to her… when she eats, when she sleeps… no one has ever seen her eat… it's almost like she's running a twenty hour day or something. She does cook very well. We tried once to not eat what she cooked, but she took it away and we all went hungry that night. It's become a challenge to see who can find something that will get May to eat with the group. He's asked you to help him cook her favorite tonight, hasn't he?"

March nodded slowly.

"There is money riding on this," Skye added.

"We can't have him cheating," March agreed. "But I have an idea and I'll need your help."

March looked up to see May looking through the common rooms. Their eyes met for a moment, then May stalked away. March proceeded to explain her idea to Skye.

They were on the ground before they'd left Skye's bunk.

"I should rest for awhile," March decided. "We can talk more later."

March returned to one of the couches in the common room and picked up the book she'd been reading, making herself available. She felt a presence, but when she looked up no one was there. She tried to keep herself available in hopes that Melinda would find her and they could spend some time together before she had to leave. She stayed in the common room until Ward returned. While he put things away and May took them back up, March walked down to the dock.

She felt other eyes on her as she inspected Lola but she kept her distance. She wandered back to Ward when she thought he was ready.

"So, what are we making with all these vegetables?" he asked her.

"Soup," March smiled. "And home baked bread."

"May likes soup?"

"In general, probably not," March admitted. "But this soup has history behind it…"

When she didn't continue Ward said, "A story I would like to hear."

"And one I can't tell. She will have to tell you."

"You told Skye stories all morning."

"Sure… about me… before I started working with the agents you know. I started at the beginning. There is a lot at the beginning. Let's make some soup."

Mostly they talked about soup as they worked, why she'd chosen some of the vegetables that she had, how she seasoned it and what to use to adjust the flavor to something else. He learned a lot about cooking that day.

"How did you learn all this?"

"Working my way in at H.A.M.M.E.R. took a long time. To ease my loneliness, I'd taken in a lot of foster kids… all nationalities. Finding things that they liked to eat was not always easy, but we usually found something before they had to leave. I did short term care for older children… the ones who desperately needed someone like me. I wish I could have kept them all. It didn't work out. I always dreamed about finding someone, going off the grid and living a normal life."

"Was May one of your foster kids?" he braved the question.

"No. I didn't start working with foster kids until I went undercover."

The soup was simmering on low and the bread was out of the oven when Skye came in looking for Ward. She cajoled him out of the galley and Dossi took that moment to pour a bowl of soup and cut a slice of the warm bread. She covered the soup, put everything on a tray and carried it to the cockpit. She felt the temperature of the room drop a few degrees when she opened the door.

"Skye told me you don't eat with the group, so I brought yours here so you can maintain whatever it is you are doing. I have to get back so he doesn't suspect."

Dossi ducked back into the galley and continued to slice the bread. She'd just about finished when Ward returned.

"It's soup," she smiled.

He sounded the chime and everyone came into the galley. Ward noticed that May came in late, but at least she didn't seem as angry as she had earlier that day. He could feel his winnings in his pocket as he offered her a bowl. She took in a deep breath.

"Dossi, that smells wonderful."

"A bowl for you then?" Ward asked.

She shook her head and took her usual seat near Coulson. He leaned his head next to her ear and softly said, "They made it especially for you."

She looked back at him and simply replied "I can't."

March sat between Ward and Skye as they discussed the daily chores for the week ahead… and who's turn it was for the evenings activity. Ward picked a board game. May smiled and bowed out, returning to the cockpit. March helped Coulson with the dishes while the others set up the game.

"You know what she's doing then?" he asked quietly.

"What who is doing?" March asked innocently.

"Has she talked to you yet?"

"There hasn't been time. I've been giving Ward cooking lessons. But perhaps, later this evening or tomorrow…"

Dossi joined in the game… she'd never played it before, but somehow she managed to barely defeat Coulson who'd come in last. She did note when May slipped into the galley and noticed that the others did not. And she also noticed that she escaped with another slice of bread. Dossi smiled and stayed patient, choosing to stay in the common room. She knew eventually Melinda would surface.

Coulson happened to glance through the window of his quarters in time to see May walk into the Common Room. He decided she seemed pleased to find March asleep propped into the corner of the couch: her chin was resting on her chest and her arm was stretched out with her hand suspended in midair. May stepped into the room and confirmed that March was alone. He continued to watch as she moved quietly to the end of the couch and sat lightly down on it. This was a May he'd not seen in awhile. She looked at March, still sleeping peacefully, and shifted slightly closer. Coulson smiled as May carefully lay down on the couch beside March and shift slightly until March's hand rested against her left shoulder blade. March's hand shifted slightly, knowing exactly where to go. Then he saw May sigh as if she were exactly where she needed to be. He waited until he was certain that she was sleeping and moved into the Common Room to sit on the chair opposite of the couch. He settled in and waited to see who would wake first.

March woke from her nap and she found May curled up on the couch beside her in such a way that her hand was resting on May's shoulder blade… and she was sound asleep with Coulson sitting across from them watching.

"There is more to your story than meets the eye," Coulson decided.

"If there is she will have to tell you," March said quietly. "I cannot."

"Can not or will not."

"You'll have to decide that for yourself."

And May sighed in her sleep. Coulson went back to what he was reading as March closed her eyes and savored the moment and the memories.

_ Whenever her little Minda would have a nightmare, Dossi sat through the night with her hand lightly on the child's left shoulder blade. She was unlike any other child that Dossi had ever known. She'd never sit on her lap, never reach for a hug or touch, but eventually she learned to sit close beside her. There was a distance that she'd kept, even for one so very young. Thankfully patience was Dossi's virtue._

_ "Will you always be my friend?" Minda had asked one night as Dossi tucked her into bed._

_ "Always," Dossi promised. "But you do know that friends aren't always together like we are now, right?"_

_ "You mean I will get big and have a house that belongs to just me?"_

_ "Someday."_

_ "And will you come to my house to visit me?" Minda asked._

_ "If you invite me," Dossi promised. "Will you come back to visit me?"_

_ "When you invite me," the child smiled impishly._

_ "You are formally invited to come and visit me whenever you'd like," Dossi told her._

_ "And you can come visit me anytime you want to. And I remembered. They used to call me Melinda… not Minda."_

_ "Do you want me to call you Melinda?"_

_ "Maybe… when I'm big you can," she'd replied so very seriously._

_ "You'll tell me when?"_

_ "Yes, I will."_

_ "Do you remember what Agent Hand told us?"_

_ "On the day I turn 18 she gets to keep you. She was angry when she said that."_

_ "She'd given me a great deal of special training for a new job and I turned it down because I wanted to be your friend. She'll understand someday. But I want to help you get ready for that day, teach you the skills you'll need to survive on your own."_

_ "I want to do what you do."_

_ "And that's what I want to teach you. We'll start with Tai Chi…"_

March was startled back to the present when May muttered in her sleep "You are not garbage, you are beautiful… I am beautiful… my Dossi loves me no matter what I do…"

Coulson looked up from his reading at March to find her looking down at May with a tear in her eye.

"Always remember that," she whispered. "Always remember."

"So, you've known her longer than our first mission," Coulson stated softly. "That's the missing piece. I don't like secrets."

"This one is harmless. Let her tell you. Please."

"Alright," he decided. "For her."

He pulled himself from the chair and went back to his room.

May woke to find herself sleeping on the couch with Dossi's hand on her shoulder and Dossi asleep beside her. She gently pulled herself into a seated position, waking Dossi. They were alone in the common room in the dark hours of the night. May put a distance between them.

"I'm going to pay for that," May greeted coldly, then her demeanor changed. "But it was so good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Coulson caught you sleeping." Dossi reported. She shrugged with an attitude of not caring. "And he knows we go back farther than our first mission." Again she shrugged. "He may ask," Dossi warned. "Also, I told Skye stories all morning… mostly about me, but the last one I told included your first mission with Coulson and I. It had the thrill she was looking for but was basically harmless." May nodded her agreement. "She may ask," Dossi warned. "She seems like a nice kid." The corners of May's mouth hinted at a smile. "I miss you."

"I won't see you again once we reach HQ, will I?" May asked directly.

"No, you probably won't."

"Why?"

"I am terminally ill," Dossi told her. "They tell me I only have six weeks to live."

"Prove them wrong."

Dossi smiled at her. "I'm doing the best that I can."

"Stay here then." May told her.

"I can't do that. Like you, when the time comes I know where I will go. I too have my hiding place."

May simply nodded.

"We should both go get some rest. Tomorrow is another day," Dossi recommended.

"I'll miss you," May promised. "And I won't forget."

"Nor will I… and thank you. I'm glad we had one more opportunity to have each other's backs."

"Me too. Good night."

May rose seemingly effortlessly and moved toward her bunk, then she turned back to look at Dossi.

"Tomorrow you are mine."

Dossi smiled at her and watched her go before settling into the couch and going back to her thoughts. Sleep at this stage was no longer an option.

The following morning Dossi woke first surprised that she'd actually fallen asleep, and then with a smile to discover that May was sleeping beside her snuggled with her back against Dossi's hand. She watched her quietly as she slept wondering what had happened to change her so much… wishing she hadn't been such a successful undercover agent so that maybe, just maybe, she could have been there for her friend. Her heartfelt sigh woke May and her head lifted slowly from the couch.

"It's only 4:30… you have some time left to sleep." Her head went back down and her breathing shifted.

When May woke the next time, Dossi joined her for Tai Chi. They moved effortlessly, in perfect sync as though this was a routine that they performed together every morning. Then May made breakfast for both of them. Skye wandered in as they were putting their breakfast dishes away.

"Thank you," May told Skye. A smile crept across Skye's face. May looked at Dossi and tipped her head. Dossi followed May to the cockpit. May originally took control away from the autopilot,, but after awhile she turned it back on. Together they watched the clouds and said very little to each other, merely sharing the comfortable presence of the other. They did take the moment to exchange contact information even though both were fairly certain that the information would never be used. Dossi watched as May landed the bus at HQ and they left the cockpit together. As they reached the Common Room Simmons walked up to them. She handed March a paper bag.

"What's this?" March asked.

"In case you… change your mind… about the pain." Simmons told her.

"You have a good heart," March told her. "But I can't take this. It isn't my way." She pressed the bag back into Simmons' hand. "Thank you for caring."

Simmons smiled at her sadly and backed up against Fitz. Coulson joined them as they walked down the deck and up to Agent Hand. March looked to Coulson and smiled at him shaking his hand, then she looked to May, watching her just a little bit longer. Then she lightly touched May's left shoulder blade, their eyes locked, and Dossi winked at her. They smiled at each other and March crossed to stand beside Hand.

Fitz brought the box of living metal out of the bus and over to the waiting technicians. Then he moved back to his place with the others. Skye, Ward, Fitz and Simmons stood behind Coulson and May as Hand turned over their next orders. Coulson and May turned to go back into the bus, but Skye broke formation, rushed past them and bounded down the ramp to March. Skye pulled her into a tight hug as May watched.

"Thanks for all the stories, I wish you could have told me more," she said softly.

"Maybe May will, someday," March kept her voice equally low, but she reached around Skye and rested her hand against her left shoulder blade, with just the right hint of pressure.

"I hope so… I want to know," Skye repeated the gesture, understanding, then she crossed back to Coulson's side and started up the ramp.

May looked back at March, offering her a minimal shake of the head and a hint of a smile then she turned and headed up the ramp. Moments later the phone in March's pocket vibrated. She pulled it out and read the message:

'Mom,' it began. 'I… am part of a family now.'

Dossi typed back: 'I love you Minda. I trust that you'll find a way to let them in.'

'I'll… try.'

Six days had passed since they left HQ. May looked at the tablet she held and her eyes narrowed.

"Ward," there was something odd in her voice. "I need a sparring partner, now. Are you up to it?"

Ward shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

He pulled himself from the chair and followed her down to the dock. Skye, also hearing the oddness to May's voice, followed but stayed on the walkway above in the shadow. She watched as May went after Ward with a ferocity that she'd never seen before… and somehow she understood. She hoped that Ward would be able to keep up with her; this was going to be a hard day. And maybe, just maybe, she'd have to be bold enough to try the gift that Dossi had given her.

Phil Coulson could hear the fight all the way up in his office. He picked up his tablet to watch them spar but found instead a missive to both himself and May titled simply March. He opened the email. It was from Agent Hand.

"My apologies. An email is the wrong way to tell you this, but you need to know. Dossi March was a hero today. The east wing of the Reardon Children's Hospital caught fire while Dossi was there visiting the children. She was able to get a group of 14 of them to safety before the firemen arrived, then went back in three more times to bring out four more children safely. She collapsed on site and was rushed to the Reardon emergency room where she succumbed to smoke inhalation. She will be missed. Melinda, I am truly sorry for your loss. Agent Victoria Hand."

Phil sat back in his chair. It was a good way to go, he decided. When his time came again, he hoped this time it would be while doing something equally brave. Sighing, he rose as he removed his tie. Then he stripped from his traditional attire and put on something he could fight in. Hopefully Ward had worn her down some, but Coulson knew that this time Ward would need the rescue… and judging from the sounds of things as he moved closer… it would be soon.


End file.
